Family Of The Water
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi and Tidepool meet each other, the Water Portal Master not realizing Tidepool is Thumpback's cousin and the Water Sharpshooter Sensei not realizing Kairi is her cousin's future mate. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antuarilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 ** _'siesta'_ -afternoon nap**

* * *

 **Family Of The Water**

Rachel grunted as she tried an ice and wind attack, trying to work at keeping the attack together, but at the last moment, it failed and she let out a groan of frustration before taking a deep breath and turning to King Pen and Air Strike. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked, trying to understand.

"Well for one, you're pushing yourself too hard," Air Strike said gently.

"And two, you're trying an advanced attack with two elements that you're not overly familiar with," King Pen said, his voice also gentle.

The Tech Portal Master sighed, but knew the two were right. She was familiar with the Tech element the most and had lately been working on mastering the Fire element, which was going well, and while she had a couple ice attacks, she wanted to learn more about the Water element and the Air element. "Guess I'm taking on a little too much at once, huh?" She asked sheepishly.

Air Strike chuckled. "You're a good student, Rachel," he said. "But...how about you master the Fire element first before trying more advanced water attacks and air attacks?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I just like learning and if my Tech powers should fail, I'd at least have something else to fall back on."

"Very wise," King Pen said with a nod. "And from what I've heard Tae Kwon Crow brag, you almost have the Fire element mastered."

Rachel blushed a bit. "It comes a bit easier now, but I'm no where near mastering it yet," she said modestly. "I think he's overexaggerating."

"Why would he do that?" Air Strike asked with a chuckle.

The young woman shrugged. "I think because I'm his Portal Master," she said, which was true, and apparently, the Fire Ninja Sensei was proud to be her partner and teacher of the Fire element.

King Pen chuckled. "He is proud of you," he said to her.

Crystal, who was nearby, was sneaking up behind her sister, but Rachel turned and lifted one hand that was glowing with her telekinesis, catching the younger girl, who giggled before reaching for her big sister, who smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. "What are you doing, you little ninja?" The older girl asked.

"I was practicing stealth," the seven-year-old said, grinning before resting her head on her big sister's shoulder, letting out a yawn.

"Looks like someone's ready for a _siesta_ ," said Fiesta, coming up right then.

Rachel heard her sister's breathing even out and smiled. "Correction, she is taking a _siesta_ ," she said in a soft voice so she wouldn't wake up the young girl. "I'll get her to her room."

As she was heading for the Academy, she ran into Kairi, who was looking around and lit up upon seeing them and she came over, smiling when she saw Crystal was asleep. "She conked out, huh?" She said softly.

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "Guess she trained so hard she got tired," she said. "Kind of like me. I could use a nap right now."

Kairi softly giggled before looking pensive. "Hey, Rach," she said. "Thumpback said he wants me to meet someone later today."

The Tech Portal Master looked surprised, but curious. "Did he say who?" She asked.

The Water Portal Master shook her head. "Not really," she said. "I wonder who it is...wait, he did tell me her name was Tidepool."

"Hmm. Maybe she's a member of his family," Rachel said.

Kairi looked at her. "You think so?" She asked curiously.

"Could be," the older girl said. "Although...I don't recall reading anything about his family."

"Hmm."

* * *

While the two friends were talking, Thumpback was talking with Tidepool, his younger cousin. "You'll love Kairi, Tide," he said, calling her by her nickname. "She's amazing, beautiful, and one of the bravest girls I know, besides you."

Tidepool listened with interest. "I think I might like her, considering I've never seen anyone put that goofy smile on your face like she apparently does," she said.

A moment later, she was laughing as she tried to escape her older cousin as he caught her in a gentle headlock, removed her helmet, and gave her a gentle noogie, making Thumpback chuckle as he heard her laughter before he let her up. "I'm hoping Kairi comes today so that you can meet her," he said.

"Me too," Tidepool said.

Just then, Thumpback got called by Master Eon for a mission and he hugged his cousin before heading off. Smiling, the Water Sharpshooter Sensei decided to walk around for a bit. She suddenly heard a battle and turned to the sound of it, seeing two human girls battling some mutant turkeys, finishing them off together, something that impressed the sharpshooter. "Hmm, they work together," she said. "They must be Portal Masters."

The tall blonde-haired girl looked at her brown-haired friend. "You okay, hon?" She asked.

"I'm good, amiga," the other girl answered.

They then heard an explosion and turned sharply to see the Water Sensei Realm was under attack by none other than Kaos and what was worse, he had some Doomlanders with him. Tidepool growled in annoyance, but her horror skyrocketed at seeing Thumpling, Mini Jini, and Eye Small trapped in cages. Seeing that, she jumped down, landing behind the Portal Masters. "Hey, Portal Masters, need a hand?" She asked.

They turned to her and the blonde-haired girl nodded. "You're welcome to join us in kicking Kaos' butt to the moon," she said.

"What's the plan?" The other girl asked.

"Upgrade all the way. I'll see about fixing what damage Kaos has done and getting the minis away from the battle. Think you two can battle the Doomlanders and Kaos?"

"Just watch us," Tidepool said with a grin. She didn't know who the Portal Masters were, but she could see they were ready to battle Kaos and so was she.

"Let's do it!" The brown-haired girl said as she upgraded all the way to her Skyelemental. Tidepool was surprised to see that and saw the blonde-haired girl do the same.

"Whoa," she said in surprise before recovering and diving into battle with the brown-haired girl while the blonde-haired girl saw to the Water Gate.

Kaos glared at them. "You won't stop me!" He declared.

"Where have we heard that before?" Rachel asked before taking a deep breath and using the one ice attack that she knew how to do, thanks to King Pen. The water froze on contact, which shocked Kaos.

"What?! NOOOO!" He yelled.

"Yes!" Kairi exclaimed before slapping Kaos with a Kraken attack. Tidepool used her squid guns too, knocking down the Doomlanders in no time while Rachel repaired the minor damage to the Water Gate and Kairi kicked Kaos all the way back to his lair.

The minis were happy and cheered after Rachel had freed them from the cages. "Aunty!" Mini Jini cried out, glomping Rachel, who hugged her.

"Cousin!" Thumpling cried out happily, glomping Tidepool, who hugged him and chuckled.

"Aunty!" Eye Small cried out, hugging Kairi. She was surprised he called her 'aunt', but she smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe," she said soothingly.

They headed back for the Academy where Eye Brawl, Ninjini, and Thumpback were. The giants greeted the little ones with hugs and hugged the other three as well in gratitude. Kairi was curious when Thumpback hugged the Sensei who had helped her and Rachel.

"You okay, cous?" He asked the Sharpshooter.

"I'm fine, cous," she responded.

He smiled and looked at Kairi, waving her over. She came over curiously and he smiled. "Kairi, this is my cousin, Tidepool," he introduced. "Tidepool, this is my fiancée and lovely mermaid, Kairi."

Both girls looked at each other in surprise. "Wait a minute. You're Tidepool?" Kairi asked, stunned.

"And you're Kairi?" Tidepool asked, equally stunned. "Why, my cousin was just telling me about you!"

"And he was telling me about you!"

The two girls looked at Thumpback, who also seemed stunned. "Wait, you two met?" He asked.

"Tidepool helped Rachel and I beat back Kaos and his mininos from destroying the Water Gate and hurting the minis he had captured," Kairi said.

"When I saw them battling the mutant turkeys, I knew they were Portal Masters and when they were about to jump in and stop Kaos, I joined them to help," Tidepool said before she looked at Kairi and smiled. "So you're the girl that puts that goofy grin on my cousin's face when he talks about you."

The brown-haired girl blinked in surprise. "I do?" She asked.

Rachel, who had been watching the whole thing, chuckled. "Of course you do, hon," she said, wrapping an arm around Kairi in a side hug. "Thumpback gets all dreamy eyed whenever someone says your name and a few times, I've noticed him lost in thought, thinking about you."

Kairi blushed and Thumpback also blushed. Tidepool chuckled and she gently pulled Kairi into a hug. "Any girl that can make my cousin smile goofily and love him for who he is is definitely worthy of him," she said. "Welcome to the family, Kairi."

The girl looked surprised. "You're...okay with Thumpback being engaged to a human and his Portal Master?" She asked.

"I sure am, because I can tell you really love him," the Sharpshooter said. "And I can tell he really loves you too. My cousin wouldn't propose to just any girl. It would have to be a special girl who loves him and thinks the world of him and he does the same for her."

She smiled. "You're that girl, Kairi," she continued. "The Water Portal Master who fights back evil and protects Skylands without hesitation."

"That she does," Rachel said in agreement before looking at Thumpback with an arched eyebrow. "Hey, lover boy! Don't you think your girl should get a kiss?"

"What?" Thumpback asked, still in his stunned state before Rachel's question fully registered. "Oh! Oh, yeah. She's definitely getting a kiss from me."

Kairi giggled as her whale came over and lifted her off her feet, kissing her soundly in front of everyone, making them all smile.

Tidepool nodded. "I'm glad he's found someone," she said as she thought about Wild Storm, her lover.

Rachel smiled too. "Me too," she said. "Thumpback has always been there for Kairi and has been the best boyfriend/husband-to-be for her. No other man is more worthy of Kairi's heart or can top the whale that makes her heart pound or makes her head spin when he kisses her."

Tidepool giggled. "Sounds a bit like what Wild Storm does to me," she said.

Kairi and Thumpback looked at each other with smiles. "I knew my cousin would like you," the whale said to her.

"I like her too," the Water Portal Master said. "And I can't wait for when she officially becomes my cousin-in-law."

"How about one better too?" He asked. "Tidepool doesn't have a Portal Master yet. Would you be willing to have her as a Sensei partner."

Kairi grinned hugely. "Of course!" She said instantly. "I'd love that, if Tidepool wants me to be."

Thumpback looked over at his cousin. "Hey, cous, what would you say if Kairi wanted to be your Portal Master?" He asked.

Tidepool smiled. "I'd say 'yes' faster than a squid can swim," she said.

Kairi smiled. "Then, welcome aboard," she said, holding out her hand.

The Sharpshooter shook her hand and then pulled her into another hug. "Thank you, Kairi," she said. "I can't wait for us to work together some more."

"You have a chance to now," Master Eon said, appearing suddenly. "Mesmerelda is causing trouble in Rainfish Rivera."

"Count us in," Kairi said.

"Hail to the whale!" Thumpback exclaimed, swinging his anchor around.

"Let's show that spider what a family of the water can do," Tidepool said as they took off for Rainfish Rivera.

Rachel smiled as she watched them head out. "Good luck, you three," she said, knowing the family of the water was now an even more unstoppable team.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
